baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
A Day, A Day, A Day
A Day, A Day, A Day is a book canon in the Heroes Unite universe. Synopsis Aldora Carling has cursed Belle, and it's now time for Zelena to step up to the plate to save the cursed characters of Newforest-upon-the-Castle. Recap The story opens with Graham regretfully taking Belle to the Newforest-upon-the-Castle Police Station, where Aldora meets them soon after. Aldora tells Graham to leave Belle with her - she's got work to do. Aldora shows Belle a bottled version of the Dark Curse and smiles wickedly as she opens the bottle and blows some of the curse smoke at Belle, who realises too late what it actually is. Aldora then tells Belle's new counterpart Bethany that she was mistakenly pulled over for speeding when in reality she was driving at a normal pace. Bethany then smiles and leaves, while Aldora smirks wickedly and changes everyone's cursed memories a bit. Zelena panics as she looks for Belle, and is relieved when she sees Bethany. However, when Zelena asks Bethany what happened, calling her Belle, Bethany asks who Belle is. Shocked that Belle has lost her memories, Zelena tells Bethany that she mistook her for someone else, and leaves her. Zelena then runs into Maria, who asks her what's going on. Zelena says nothing is happening, and continues walking all the way to The English Place, where she sees John English taking Weaver's order. After a minute of pondering who Weaver is, Zelena realizes that Rumplestiltskin has also been cursed, and realizes the extent to which Aldora's power reaches. In the past, Merida is eating at a table in DunBroch when Rumplestiltskin teleports in. Rumplestiltskin tells Merida that he needs her help to save the heroes from Grimhildr, who is planning on casting a Dark Curse. Merida agrees, and Rumplestiltskin introduces her to Princess Tiana and the Blue Fairy, who are also assisting in the quest. Together, the four heroes set off to find Grimhildr. Back in Newforest-upon-the-Castle, Zelena is recruited into a secret chamber under the English Place, where Merida's cursed counterpart Mairi tells her that she knows Zelena is awake, and tells her that she is the only person in town who is awake. Mairi tells Zelena that she will need to go undercover, and that she has already switched out Aldora's bottles of Dark Curse with harmless coloured water. She tells Zelena to go with whatever Aldora says. Elsewhere in town, Aldora is with Elizabeth Gadley, Weaver, and Graham at the Redwood Bed and Breakfast, where Ms. Redwood claims that Zelena was never there, only that Bethany was there recently. Sara then catches up with them and tells Aldora that someone spotted Zelena. Aldora tells Sara to bring in the person who saw Zelena. Sara brings in Victoria Baker, who says that she spotted Zelena at Bayou of Flavours as she finished up her lunch break. Aldora thanks Sara and Victoria for their input, and heads for the restaurant. In flashbacks, Tiana, Merida, the Blue Fairy, and Rumplestiltskin are investigating Grimhildr's Hut, where they find bottles of the Dark Curse awaiting delivery to the new land. Grimhildr then appears and smiles wickedly, preparing to kill the four. However, the Blue Fairy acts quickly and knocks her out with poppy dust. They then pocket Dark Curse bottles. At Bayou of Flavours, Aldora interrogates Martha (Tiana's cursed counterpart), who claims that Zelena was never at her restaurant. Angered by the lack of information, Aldora has Graham shoot Martha, which he regrettably does. However, Glory sees the whole thing and calls Dr. Stanford, despite Aldora commanding her not to. However, Stanford comes too late, and Martha dies of the gunshot wounds. Zelena then makes herself known, and Aldora casts the Dark Curse on Zelena, who adopts the alias of Kelly Hunter. Kelly then smiles and asks Aldora how her day is. Characters Returning Characters * Belle Frances/Bethany * Zelena/Kelly Hunter * Maria * Graham * John English * Grimhildr/Aldora Carling * Ms. Redwood * Sara * Glory New Characters * Dr. Stanford * Victoria Baker * Rumplestiltskin/Weaver * Blue Fairy/Elizabeth Gadley * Merida/Mairi * Tiana/Martha Category:Books